depression and debt mixed with other robotic emotions
by TheKrawler
Summary: [the type of story you think of when your laying awake in bed at 3 AM in the morning.] a what if story of Kawakami having a social link with a robot recently moving in next door in research of Mementos, instead of having the social link with the leader of the phantom thieves of heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Damn, these last couple days hit me hard with sad nostalgic memories and because of that I got this inspiration. A story that doesn't make sense but you wind up intertwined within the Idea behind the story thus making you want more of it. I have tons of these ideas and I've started this account so I could share them instead of feeling depressed at 3 am thinking of them.**

**This story isn't going to follow direct cannon but I'll try and make sure it will as much as I can. The only big difference with this story is that kawakami doesn't have a social link with Akira, but rather with Aigis. Now, I know that it doesn't make sense as to why Aigis would be in Tokyo or why/how Kawakami or Aigis will meet. But this isn't meant to be a story that follows cannon directly.**

**P.s. so persona 5 takes place in 2016? Rise is 20 in persona 5, so i guess it takes place 5 years roughly after persona 4. And because of that it also takes place roughly 7 years after persona 3. So, I guess I'm going to have to write background as for what's been happening in between 3 and 5 oof.**

**Anyways, let's get this bread and start writing this weird mess of a story.**

* * *

It was around midnight, reminiscent of when the dark hour used to occur all those years ago. Aigis sighed as she did so, she felt the mechanical insides of herself tighten up as she replicated this unnatural movement for a robot. The train she was on was unnaturally empty, something that the robot took note of strange from what she researched about Tokyo. Unconsciously the blonde reached inside the interior pocket of her heavy charcoal colored trench coat that loosely fell over the delicate metal and rubbery white parts of her artificial body and pulled out the badly wrinkled manila folder that was the reason for her coming here. sh laid her heavy head against the glass window of the train as she stared at the graffiti on the tunnel walls while she replayed the meeting leading to her current goal.

_Aigis stood in front of a big mansion on an island, the home of an old friend, Mitsuru. Days earlier the robotic girl received a letter asking me to visit her. As the blonde walked towards the big wooden front doors, a servant opened it and welcomed her inside. As Aigis entered, she noticed the inside hasn't changed much after all these years. Misuru appeared from a hallway near the end of the entrance room of the mansion, she wore a white dress that hugged her frame, along with a lab coat that held onto her loosely. _

"_It's been awhile, Aigis. I see your doing well since we last met." she spoke in a friendly tone before switching into a more business like tone. "I know your a reserve member of the shadow operatives, but there's an issue that I need your help with." she said with a cold expression on her face, before turning and gesturing for the mechanical girl to follow her down the hallway. As they walked down the corridor, they soon reached a set of metal doors with small windows on the upper halves that led to a lab of sorts._

"_What is this issue you speak of?" Aigis questioned as they stood in the center of the lab, next to a desk with a few folders full of paper, a briefcase and a couple of monitors, most of which were off. Most of the research pictures and data from what she can see from a quick glance are on the ability of personas, Mitsuru mentioned an interest in them after graduation. There were a few people in lab coats conducting research as the both of them stood there._

"_Well, you see…" she spoke up, "never mind, it's better to just show you." the red haired girl quickly corrected herself as she pulled out a phone from her lab coat, and connected to a monitor on a desk next to us. Suddenly a red and black background popped up on the screen with an eye logo in the background. "During a recent business trip to Tokyo, this app suddenly appeared on my personal phone. Before I knew it, I was transported to a twisted version of the cities underground subway systems." she explained._

_Catching on quickly Aigis realized that this was something serious, the blonde interjected her explanation, "D-does this mean that tartarus is back?" A tone of dread was mixed into the girls question without her realizing it._

_Mitsuru looked towards Aigis with a hint of concern before continuing, "Currently, we don't know, however, whenever our scientists try to activate the application this appears." she stated as she tapped the icon on her phone. _

_[CURRENTLY OUT OF RANGE OF MEMENTOS] popped up on the monitor in bold white text as Mitsuru let out a tired sigh._

"_As you can see, it appears that it only works within the city of Tokyo, This is the reason as to why I asked you to visit today. I've come to ask you to figure out what this 'mementos' is, and how it will affect humanity, if at all." Mitsuru finished, with a tone of urgency in her voice._

"_Understood, will I be alone in this operation?" the blonde asked, wanting to gain more info on this, as she processed what Mitsuru just said._

_The red haired woman nodded at her question, "sadly, yes, Junpei is busy with his career as of now, as well as many of the other reserve members." she stated, "however, we will prepare a living space for you in the city as well as access to the necessary supplies you might need." _

"_When will everything be ready?"_

_Mitsuru paused for a second before answering, "by the beginning of April at the latest." as she said that, she turned around towards the monitor that was connected to the phone and unplugged the phone and slid it into her pocket once again, before reaching for the briefcase next to the monitor. "Coincidentally," she continued as she pushed the surprisingly light briefcase onto me, "this app also affected my business phone that I had on my person too. Everything that we know about this mementos as well as that phone and its charger should be in there, make sure to look over the files. We'll call you on that phone when everything in tokyo is set up." having said that, there wasn't much else to talk about as the both of them said their farewells and Aigis exited, getting ready for her new assignment._

* * *

[NOW ARRIVING IN YONGEN-JAYA]

The daydreaming girl was snapped out of her daydream during which her mechanical eyes picked up the bright lights of the subway station in contrast to the almost non-existent lighting in the tunnels of the subway. The thought of needing to get off of the train crossed her mind as she got up, putting the folder in her hand that she was unconsciously clutching into back into their pocket after looking over the address written on the front of it one more time. '_2732 Gamebryo st.' _As the robotic girl got off she scanned over the station and noticed there wasn't much in the way of a crowd, leaving it empty except for a few stray businessmen tired from work. As the blonde was making her way through the station platform towards the stairs leading to the exit above ground she felt a vibrating coming from her pocket, no doubt it being Mitsuru's old business phone that she gave Aigis about a month back, and reached into one of the many pockets on the long black coat and answered the call as she brought out of the pocket.

"Hello. This is Mitsuru, did you arrive at the station yet? One of my men is waiting at the housing area for you. If your having trouble finding it, don't hesitate to call this number back." appeared on the worn down touch screen of the second hand phone, the number of the sender oddly being already saved under the name of '_Business phone' _which made the blonde stop a let out a slight chuckle, reminiscing over how motherly she was during those high school years.

The robotic girl thought about calling the red haired woman back after reaching the top of the stairs, before stopping with the cool wind blowing against her short blonde hair, looking around and noticing almost all of the shops have closed for the night and the streets were empty except for a few people walking around the streets. Determined, she pulled her coat closer towards herself unconsciously and decided to hurry towards where her new living space was judging by the address given to her.

As the blonde stepped onto the corner of the street where she was supposed to find the housing was, she stopped to look around. The street seemed to continue into a sprawling alleyway that looked as if it housed many shops in one direction, while the other direction lead to a towering apartment complex that then continued towards a more residential area with lesser apartment buildings and some houses. After taking in the cool nights scenery, the thought of asking someone which way the address was located. Suddenly something caught her eye, out of the corner of the eye appeared an older looking man wearing an apron and a pink button up along with a goatee along with round rimmed glasses, walking towards Aigis carrying plastic bags that look like they're stuffed to the brim with various groceries, heading towards the labyrinth of an alleyway. Seeing as there wasn't anyone else in the streets close to the robot, she approached him, doing so caused him eye her coldly looking like he didn't expect someone else to be out here this late.

"Excuse me, do you know where 2732 Gamebryo street is, sir?" Aigis asked stopping in front of him, making sure to pull the big coats collar closer towards her neck, obscuring her obviously non human neck, built with what looks like some sort of white plastic.

"Huh? Don't you know it's dangerous going out this late miss?" he said as a sly smile formed on his face before quickly following up that quip with an answer, "I'm just joking, if you're looking for that address, it should be the one of that old apartment building over there." as he finished he turned and pointed towards the building that was towering in the distance.

"Thank you sir." the robot girl said as she started making my way quickly towards the building, wanting to not let the man find out about her non human body.

"...am I really that old?" the man mumbled to himself as he started walking towards the alleyway again.

* * *

By the time Aigis entered the main entrance of the apartment building she had loosened the grip around her collar as she started to scan around the room, she noticed a young man in a lab coat with a loose fitting grey suit underneath with all sorts of pens and various other office supplies filling his coat pockets sitting on a stool next to some potted plants by the front desk, which seemed to be empty, looking over notes with a bored look on his face, as if he was waiting for someone. Going by the classic look of a scientist he was sporting the robot let down her guard a bit, having worked under the shadow operatives in the past had accustomed Aigis to the sight of Mitsuru's servants and other people under her employment.

"Are you with the Kirijo organization?" she asked, noting that he doesn't look like he would be someone working with the shadow operatives directly.

"Huh?" he asked, seemingly surprised by my sudden appearance. "Um, are you...Aigus? Sorry if i didn't pronounce that right miss." he sounded genuinely sorry for a minor slip up.

A slight smile appeared on Aigis's face from that clumsy introduction. "Yes, I'm Aigis. I assume you're here to give me something?" she asked as she closed the distance between them.

"Yeah, just lemme get them from my pocket." he said as he started hurriedly rushing checking each of his pockets, before finally finding them in the pockets of his pants. "Ah ha, here they are, We're sorry about the living space being an apartment, but housing in such a big city is expensive." he said holding them out for Aigis to grab, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was a robot, or maybe just simply unaware judging by his laid back attitude.

"Thank you. Do you know the number of the apartment? It wasn't in the address i was given." the blonde asked, as she grabbed the keys from him.

"Uhm, it should be number 653 on the top floor." he said sounding unsure of himself.

"Thank you, I should be going then." said as the robotic girl walked towards the set of elevators near the end of the room.

"Okay, take care." he said as he turned to exit the building, Aigis just nodded in response to his good bye, as she pushed the button to call the elevator.

* * *

"Goodbye master, Becky will be leaving now. Meow! I hope you request me in the future, meeeeoooowwww!" exclaimed a tired looking twenty something year old looking woman in a maid outfit, having barely noticeable bags under her eyes obscured by makeup along with a slender body, looking almost malnourished. It was obvious she was putting on a display in order to get more shifts. Having dealt with another client and finally leaving the house of said client she let out an exhausted sigh. "...Another day, another round of part time jobs…." the maid said, while letting down her pigtails, too tired to care if she was noticed by anyone in the immediate area. '_School hasn't started back up yet so I don't have to worry about any students noticing me, plus I doubt anyone's out this late anyways.' _she mused to herself, before stringing her hair bands onto her wrists and starting down the street, in a sort of exhausted shuffle towards her home, the apartment building in the distance.

About halfway through the exhausted woman's walk down the street she noticed an old man in pink, carrying bags of groceries walking down the street in front of her about a yards length in front of her. Suddenly, the handle of one of the bags he was carrying ripped, causing cans of assorted goods to go rolling across the pavement behind him.

"...damn plastic bags these days being way to thin, I knew I should've invested in those reusable ones." he complained out loud before bending over to pick up the cans in his immediate vicinity.

Suddenly the exhausted woman behind him froze, '_crap, he's going to notice me. But he doesn't look like someone I'd know. I better play it safe though.' _she thought, in between deciding to turn into the nearby alleyway and just walking past him. The man looked up and noticed her.

"Excuse me miss, could you lend an old man a hand?" he asked right before cracking a dad joke, "it's alright i don't bite, much. Heh." as he finished he looked back towards the pavement and continued picking up the cans.

"A-ah, O-okay master," the maid hastily said as she hurriedly started running towards the man to help. '_Are you serious? C'mon Sadayo your embarrassing yourself in public.; she thought as a small blush of embarrassment spread across her face._

As she made her way towards the man he noticed her choice of clothing. '_A maid outfit, huh. Must be that cosplay thing Futaba mentioned.' _he thought as he picked up the last of the cans, putting them inside the remaining bags he had set aside on the pavement. " Thanks miss, My backs not like it used to be." he said as he winced as an audible pop echoed through the empty street.

"Don't mention it sir, make sure not to exert yourself too much." she replied in a slightly drowsy yet cheerful tone, hoping he doesn't bring up her previous outburst from when he first called out to her.

"Y'know, you don't look to good yourself." he said as he pulled out his wallet, "here, drop by sometime. I owe you one." he continued as he pulled out a business card from it, and put it back into his back pocket.

"O-oh, thank you." the maid said while looking down towards the card, now in her hands. '_A coffee shop? I guess I should go there someday, if nothing else but to check it out.' _she thought, before looking up and seeing the man already walking ahead of her. '_At least he isn't staying and asking me weird questions.' _the maid thought before continuing home, holding onto the card, due to not having pockets on the outfit.

As the tired maid entered the entrance room of the apartments she lived in, she noticed a figure with blonde hair in a large charcoal coat standing in front of the elevators.

* * *

**Authors note: i planned on writing them meeting up, but decided to leave for the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this, the two are going to get into a relationship together sometime in the future. I don't know why, but this took me an hour with minor edits and felt easier to write than my other story, which takes me around two days with major edits of scenes and still ending up feeling unnatural to me. **

**this story isn't meant to be taken 'serious' but at the same time, its not meant to be some meme filled pile of words like that one yoshizilla guy writes or anyone else writing weird stories. (no offense to him)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: im writing the first half of this chapter before going to work. It's been 3 hours since i've written the first chapter. Sleep is for the weak. Anyways, I see that some people followed it already, thanks for trying out this story and maybe review?**

* * *

As the tired maid entered the entrance room of the apartments she lived in, she noticed a figure with blonde hair in a large charcoal coat standing in front of the elevators. As soon as she saw the figure she let out a brief sigh. '_What's with people being awake at this hour? First that old man shopping at an ungodly hour, now this strange person just standing here in a trench coat.' _as the messy haired woman finished the thought she decided that the best option would be to wait beside the figure. '_They're probably waiting for the elevator to come down too.' _the woman in the maid costume thought while walking towards the elevators.

As she stood beside the blonde figure, they noticed her and quickly pulled their coat tighter around them. '_What's with them?' _the exhausted woman thought before quickly looking over the figure beside her, '_that's a woman? That short hair and long coat she has doesn't make it obvious ...are those headphones too? Going out at night distracted like that's dangerous.' _the black haired woman thought to herself unaware of the blonde woman now staring at her.

[DING]

"..."

"Excuse me, miss." the woman in the trench coat said, "the elevator is here. Are you getting on?" the blonde finished the question and started walking towards the now open elevator.

"..huh? O-oh, im sorry." the messy haired woman said breaking out of her slight daydream/analyzation of the girl in the trench coat, before walking into the elevator where the other person was now standing.

As they both stood in the elevator, they both unconsciously reached for the same button. Their hands brushed each other for a slight moment before one of the hands jolted back in what could only be an embarrassment.

"A-ah! I'm sorry about that!" The maid exclaimed, as the other girl simply continued to press the button ignoring the sudden outburst out of not reading the situation. '_did she notice me speak just now? Probably not,' _the tired woman looked back over towards the other girl before her eyes darted back towards the doors, '_she's probably playing music too loudly to hear me…'_

"..." Soon the door closed with both of them having nothing to talk about while they waited for them to open again.

As they both stood inside the elevator there was a silent awkwardness before the maid spoke up, "u-uhm ...are you new here?" she said, trying to lift the veil of awkwardness draped over the small metallic box. '_Hopefully, she's just visiting someone. God knows what would happen if someone living here knew of me moonlighting as a maid.'_ she thought, hoping that wasn't the case.

The blonde slightly let her grip on her clothes slip as she replied to the maids question, "I'm going to be living here from today on, it's nice to meet you miss…." the blonde trailed off as if asking the other woman for her name. '_Maybe it'll be helpful to have someone to ask about information of this city.'_

"O-oh, it's…." The black haired woman paused for a second before continuing in order to think over her answer. _should i tell her my real name? No, it'd be too risky.'_ "you can call me Becky." She finished answering after thinking over her answer.

"It's nice to meet you becky, my names Aigis." The robot responded.

"Aigis? That's a strange name, are you a foreigner?" Becky responded in a slightly casual tone. _'it's probably European' _she thought, '_not to mention that hair color, along with those blue eyes.'_

Before the girl could respond, another loud ding was heard as the doors began to open back up on the top floor, second to the rooftop, which couldn't be accessed via elevator. As soon as they were open, both of them stepped out silently and began walking down a sparsely decorated hallway, with bright orange wallpaper with faded navy blue horizontal stripes. It has a few potted plants, which by first glance looked real but they turned out to be fakes if you looked hard enough. There were only 4 doors in the hallway, two on each side, and another set of stairs, presumably leading towards the rooftop. The building had a rundown yet familiar feeling to it.

'_i guess this is where we split up huh?' _Becky thought as they were walking towards the end of the hallway. '_I should wait until she enters her apartment first…'_ becky thought as she trailed a bit behind the other girl, '_why am I being cautious? She already knows you live on this floor.' _Becky finished the thought as the blonde in front of her abruptly stopped, and turned to her left, '_of course it would be the one right across from mine…' _becky thought to herself, if she was being honest with herself, she had hoped the new neighbor had one of the apartments slightly away from hers towards the elevators. '_I never see anyone else on this floor anyways, i doubt anyone lives in any of the other three apartments on this floor.' _Becky finished her thoughts as she heard a voice calling out to her.

"...Goodnight, Becky." A voice called out, as Becky looked towards the source she saw the blonde halfway in the doorway of her new apartment with a slight smile plastered on her face. This scene caused Becky to develop a slight blush for an unknown reason to her as she responded with a good night of her own, before turning towards he own door and rummaging around her pockets for her key, before finally sliding it in the lock and unlocking it with a satisfying clicking sound and opening the door slightly in order slip inside and rest for the night.

* * *

As the maid closed the door, she looked around her apartment, which was screaming of neglect, not just of the apartment but also neglect of her own personal health as huge piles of empty energy drinks and take out boxes littered the table in the living room/kitchen that made up the living room of her apartment. The room as a whole had dark wooden floors along with white walls with little to no decorations on them, aside for a few family portraits that lined the corridor that lead to her bedroom which branched off towards the bathroom. The living room had a love seat and a sofa that could reasonably fit three people rather snugly, each of them were a dark burgendese color of leather with many small cracks that lined them revealing the styrofoam esc texture beneath it.

Looking over the living room once more, the maid sighed audibly as she shuffled towards the larger of the two couches and flopped into it as she sank into the familiar groove that formed from sleeping on it countless times in a row. She felt her eyes become heavy as she thought over the new neighbor she had made this evening, '_that girl… she seems unaware of her surroundings, wearing those headphones while walking around at night like that.' _as she finished that thought her eyes slowly closed themselves as she fell asleep on her sofa once more.

[Ring Ring Ring]

"Ughh…" a mild groan of unpleasantness left the mouth of the half awoken figure of a woman in a maid outfit as her phone rang out from under the seat covers of the sofa she had slept on the before. After a moment of complitplating whether or not it would be better to ignore or answer the phone that had woken her up, before deciding on the ladder of the two options as she reached her slender hand inside the covers and pulled it out and answering without looking at the number.

"*yawn* hello?" she answered as she started to sit up on the sofa she was laying on.

" ?" a high pitched voice from the other side of the line answered.

"This is her, may I ask who's speaking?" Kawakami responded in a slightly cautious tone, unsure who she was speaking to.

"This is Makoto Niijima calling on behalf of Shujin Academy to inform you of a sudden teacher meeting on the 8th of April, in about two days"

Upon hearing those words Kawakami felt the last bits sleepiness leave her body and become replaced with dread. "O-okay, thank you" she replied after a moment of silence, upon hearing the teachers reply the call was ended from the schools side.

'_Are you serious? They expect us to just agree to a meeting out of nowhere?' _as she finished that thought another one came to mind, '_at least I cancelled my extra shifts until next weekend due to school starting.' _as those thoughts ended she got up from the sofa and stretched as she felt her joints pop from laying on the small sofa all night.

"I don't have work today, I guess I should clean up this place a bit." the black haired woman said as she started gathering up the empty cans before heading towards the kitchen to find some trash bags.

About an hour has passed as the messy haired woman cleaned her apartment in her wrinkled up maid outfit. As she finished she set down the last of the plastic bags filled with take out boxes and other types of trash inside the kitchen. "Sigh, all i need to do now is take these to the trash chute at the end of the hall." she said out loud, "nah, I've done enough for now." she finished in a gleeful tone, before noticing the sweat beading down her forehead, '_I guess now's a good a time as any to take a shower.' _the messy haired woman thought as she looked down upon her outfit, now wrinkled up and soiled with leftovers that leaked from those empty cans and take out containers that previously piled upon the table. '_Cleaning this thing is always embarrassing' _she thought as she made her way towards her bedroom to get a pair of clean clothes.

As she walked down the hallway towards her room, she glanced at the few black square picture frames of various sizes of her mother and father from when she was younger, along with a few child photos. '_My, how time has passed.'_ she thought before continuing down the hall. As she pushed open the wooden door, she noticed how clean it was compared to the other room. Her room was simple, the same white walls as the rest of the apartment, her bed was an old queen sized bed with dark turquoise sheets in the far corner of the room, as a blue dresser cabinet with an old crt tv on top sat next to the same wall where the door is. '_I really need to stop passing out in the living room.' the_ black haired woman thought as she got out a familiar yellow long sleeved shirt and a pair of black denim jeans, along with a clean set of underwear, before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Authors note: I've been busy with the megaman x collection and fire emblem three houses (gaiden is still the best), sorry for the wait. I'm also in the midst of trying to write both this and the mha vigilantes story. I decided to leave off here due to not wanting to write a shower scene and having the next chapter take place from Aigis's pov from last night, even though it might feel like back tracking a bit i feel like it's necessary due to her not really having any thoughts being shown and this means I could skip over the shower scene.**


End file.
